The Golden Generation
by zeropersona
Summary: This fanfic is set after the 4th great ninja war. Follow the adventures of the children of the Konoha 12 as they attempt to become even stronger than their parents.[Fixed]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1 - The Next Generation

Daichi raised his head up, looking through the ramen stand, his eyes had white irises and showed no signs of having a pupil, this was as a result of the Hyuuga blood that flowed within him. When seeing Daichi for the first time one would think he is from the Hyuuga clan yet he is an Uzumaki.

Though Daichi was the son of Uzumaki Naruto he disliked it when he was constantly referred to as 'The son of the hero of the fourth great ninjas war', he believed in working hard to get to your goal rather than taking shortcuts. He glanced at the two females beside him, the younger one was Emi, Daichi's younger sister while the older girl was Suzume, Uchiha Sasuke's daughter. With the way his sister ate his wallet was going to takes big hit. While Daichi wouldn't eat ramen on a normal day, he wanted to lose the stress from training and had bumped into the two girls at Ichiraku ramen stand, with them covincing-more like forcing- him to pay their bill. He was regretting ever thinking about eating ramen.

Daichi had blue hair which was in the same fashion as his dad's, he wore the konoha hitai-ate and his clothes consisted of a short sleeved white shirt and black shorts that stopped below his knee. Suzume has black hair that stopped around her shoulders, she wore a hooded purple top with the Uchiha's crest at the back and black shorts and Emi, who had her hair in a ponytail, wore clothes similar to those worn by the genin Sakura.

Daichi had turned fourteen a few days ago and had been pestering his dad to teach him the rasengan, each time Naruto would just reply that he wasn't ready yet so he tried to reverse engineer it. That proved futile as Daichi hadn't seen Naruto use it enough for him to figure it out.

"How is rasengan training going?" Suzume asked Daichi.

"Not really good." Daichi said as he finished his bowl of ramen. "I haven't made any progress for now."

"Hah!" Emi said. "I knew you wouldn't be able to learn it without dad's help."

"Oh please. I just need to trick dad or Konahamaru-sensei to use it" Daichi countered. "With my intelligence I only need to see it once again."

"You sure are arrogant" Suzume said as she pushed away her empty ramen bowl.

"This isn't arrogance..." Daichi started as both girls rolled their eyes, having heard this line countless time. "...Its self confidence."

Emi ordered another bowl of ramen as Daichi thought, Teuchi must have made a fortune from the Uzumaki family with the way his dad and sister ate at his stand, he wondered why he hadn't expand his business.

"What about that teammate of yours?" Suzume suddenly asked.

"What teammate?" The ramen devouring girl asked not even giving her brother a chance to answer.

"The one that Kakashi-sensei is training" Suzume replied.

"Oh, the one Daichi said was weak and over emotional" Emi replied innocently.

"Oh ye-" Daichi said before realising what his sister said. "Whaaaat?... I never said that" he said trying, but failing, to deny the fact.

"Oh cmon, you complained about him for about a week." Emi argued.

"Of course not" Daichi said trying to cover his sisters mouth. This would only fuel Suzume's claim that he was arrogant.

Suzume sweatdropped at the two siblings as they continued arguing.

"Moving on" Daichi said as he rubbed his left wrist which Emi bit when their argument escalated into a scuffle. "I only complained because I missed two of the chuunin exams because of him."

"Chuunin exams" Suzume mused as her mind went back to the chuunin exam she attended. Her team had taken part in the first one after they graduated, none of them passed. Being an Uchiha didn't make her super powerful, they all had to train more so her team had skipped the next one hoping to be strong enough to pass the coming one.

"He has probably gotten better after training with Kakashi-sensei for almost a year." Suzume said.

"He better has" Daichi muttered under his breath.

"Thank you for the food." Emi said to Ayame who was at the counter as she finally finished eating.

"You're welcome" Ayame replied.

Daichi cried anime tears as he paid the bill, muttering something about never bringing his sister here with him.

"Come again" Ayame waved to them as they left.

"Heeey, Suzume" somebody some distance behind them shouted.

Daichi groaned, knowing exactly who it was. The person, a girl, finally caught up to the group as they waited. Her hand was on Suzume's shoulders, trying to catch her breath. This was Miyu, Sai and Ino's daughter, her face's features were like that of Ino but her hair was the colour of Sai's hair and it was packed in a ponytail.

It wasn't as if Daichi didn't like her, she was a talkative and sometimes, especially when she was with Suzume, she talked so much it sounded like she was sputtering nonsense.

"Alright, I'll see you two later" Daichi said as he and Emi were about to take a turn.

"Remember to come for the team meeting tomorrow" Miyu shouted back.

"Tomorrow?" Daichi asked.

"Yes, didn't you know Hayate is done training?, I must have told you." Miyu replied.

"I'll be there tomorrow" Daichi said trying to cover up the fact that he forgot.

"Bye" Emi said to the two girls.

"Bye" both girls replied as they parted ways with the Uzumakis.

####

As soon as Daichi arrived home he went into his room and dropped on his bed, wanting to rest and looking forward to the seeing his teammates tomorrow.

####

Years had passed since the fourth great ninja war, the allied shinobi forces having been successful. Tsunade was still the hokage and Konaha and the rest of the five great ninja villages were at peace, but there is no telling what could happen in the future. Everyone was going to enjoy peace while it lasts...

A/N: I didn't realise that the story wasn't showing until now, so here it is. Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs and the storyline.

Chapter 2 – Enter! Team 3!

At one of Konoha's numerous training grounds, three out of the four members of Team 3 were present.

Daichi gritted his teeth in annoyance; he had (stupidly if you ask him) followed his mom's advice and went to the training ground 20 minutes earlier than the specified time. When he got there he met Miyu there, she was about to start one of her random conversations when their sensei arrived. Thankfully their sensei became the center of Miyu's attention, saving Daichi from the bickering that would occur.

Daichi was sitting under a tree and gazing at his environment and Miyu was talking to the jounin member of team 3. The jounin who was named Hiroshi wore the standard Konoha jounin uniform and wore his hitai-ate as a bandana. He had slightly tan skin, black hair and also had a goatee.

All three were waiting for the third genin member of team 3, Hayate. After about 20 minutes the boy showed up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Daichi shouted as he stood up, you could tell he was angry from the tone of his voice.

"A black cat crossed my path this morning." He bluntly replied.

The obviously fake excuse only agitated Daichi further. He managed to control his anger, and only glared daggers at the boy. The boy, Hayate had dark brown skin and short black hair, he wore a grey hoodie, black shorts and his hitai-ate had black cloth instead of blue. He surprisingly had a smirk on his face.

"Alright" Hiroshi said as he clapped his hand, catching everyone's attention.

"Good morning Hiroshi-sensei, Miyu and Daichi." Hayate said.

"Morning Hayate, it's almost been a year since I saw you." Hiroshi replied. "Did Kakashi return with you?"

"Yes, but he left for a mission yesterday" Hayate replied.

"Why exactly are we here?" Miyu suddenly asked.

"Oh, right. I wanted to talk to you three before we go for our mission." Hiroshi replied. "Are you three still participating in the chuunin exams?"

The three genin nodded and Hiroshi continued.

"Okay then. In preparation for the exams we will be practicing when we aren't going on missions. Any of you have any suggestions?"

"Yes sensei. What about a spar?" Daichi asked.

"A spar?" the jounin asked.

"Yes. A spar between the three of us so you will know our strengths and weaknesses"

"Okay." Hiroshi said agreeing with Daichi's idea after thinking for some time.

"Nah. I think I'll sit this one out." Hayate said after yawning.

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked, some of the anger from before coming back.

"I'm lazy so I can't fight when I have no reason to do so." Hayate replied with a bored expression on his face.

"I'll give you a reason" Daichi shouted as he lunged at Hayate, a kunai in his hand.

'Clang' the sound of metal clashing could be heard.

It turned out that Hayate had blocked Daichi's strike with a weapon that looked like a sickle but was entirely made of metal. Every other person was surprised that Hayate had blocked that strike.

"How did you block that?" Daichi asked as he and Hayate pushed each other away. "You didn't have enough time to take that weapon from your back."

"It's the work of something known as a storage scroll" Hayate replied with a large smirk on his face.

Seeing the look on Hayate's face angered Daichi further. Daichi took a lone shuriken from his weapon pouch and threw it at Hayate.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Daichi shouted after forming a bunch of hand seals. The lone shuriken was cloned and a multitude of shuriken was sent at Hayate.

Hayate made a few hand seals and two water clones of him appeared, then all three Hayates started dodging and blocking the shuriken.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" Daichi said, brushing through some hand seals. A number of small fireballs were produced and shot at Hayate.

Hayate, who was preoccupied with the shuriken, had no time to react to the incoming fireballs and they hit. Daichi stood there waiting to see what happened as some of the fireballs which missed their target had stirred up a dust cloud.

"Hiroshi-sensei, do something" Miyu said to the jounin worriedly.

The jounin didn't respond he just stood there, watching the fight. After the dust settled only a few puddles of water could be seen. Recognizing it as the water replacement technique, Daichi looked around for Hayate. Hayate appeared far away from Daichi and started forming hand seals rapidly. Daichi, having spotted him, ran towards Hayate.

"Suiton: Sui-"Hayate, having done about 40 hand seals, started to talk until someone pulled his hand apart.

"Enough of this" Hiroshi said sternly. He had two of shadow clones holding each boy. "I don't know what is wrong with you two but that wasn't a spar, you two were trying to hurt each other, and I never want to see a repeat of this.

Daichi grumbled while Hayate remained quiet.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sensei" Daichi and Hayate both answered.

"It was just a rivalry spar sensei" Hayate added as he removed the dust from his clothes. "Besides, it wasn't like we could actually kill ourselves."

Hiroshi dispelled his clones as he thought, he wasn't sure he liked Hayate's new personality. He would have to talk to kakashi about him.

"It's time we get our mission" Hiroshi said to the three genin.

As they walked, Hiroshi could feel the hostility between the two boys. They walked opposite each other while Miyu stood in their middle. Daichi had an angry look on his face while Hayate looked like the smirk on his face had been plastered there.

Soon they arrived at the hokage's building. The three genin waited in the lobby as the jounin went to check their mission. Even from far away one would feel the different vibe the team was giving off, Miyu was uncharacteristically quiet, Daichi who would be bragging about his skills had an angry look on his face and was deep in thought, while Hayate the formerly insecure boy had a confident smirk on his face.

"Here, catch" Hiroshi said throwing a scroll at Miyu as he came out of the hokage's office.

All three genin read the scroll before they gave the scroll back to their sensei.

"This is a C-rank mission" Hiroshi said.

"All we have to do is to protect a group of people. How is that even hard?" Daichi complained, returning to his normal personality.

"We leave tomorrow at 8am." Hiroshi said, ignoring Daichi's comment. "Any excuses will not be tolerated."

And with that the jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke. All three genin went their different ways, trying to find ways to spend the rest of their day.

"What did you actually do?" Hiroshi asked a grey haired jounin who used his hitai-ate to cover one of his eye. The grey haired ninja was sitting on the branch of a tree and Hiroshi was standing near the base of the tree.

"What do you mean?" the grey haired ninja asked in response.

"Kakashi-sensei, his personality has changed drastically and I'm sure you had a part in that. Today Daichi and him got into a fight." Hiroshi replied.

"I'm sure it was just a rivalry spar" the jounin named Kakashi replied, he hadn't looked up from the orange book he held.

"That's the same thing he said. I think too much of your character rubbed off on him, today he gave an excuse only you would've given."

"You're overthinking this. To cut this conversation short and save both of us' time, let's just say I took a page out of Danzo's book." Kakashi said as he shut his book.

"But Kakashi" Hiroshi said before Kakashi vanished away.

"On a lighter note, I just hope he doesn't end up reading what Kakashi reads." Hiroshi said before he also vanished.

A/N: So here's chapter 2, I've decided to go into character development than fighting [though the fight scenes might not be that great since I'm still new at writing]. Review and let me know what's I'm doing right or wrong.


End file.
